True Magic
by Alimackatjac
Summary: It's been a year since Lucy's father passed away and she misses him terribly. Can Natsu, and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild,help ?


***Disclaimer I do not own Fairytail **

_This story is dedicated to my shopping buddy, Happy Birthday Christina a huge Nulu fan._

True Magic

One day, in the beautiful city of Magnolia, a young blond girl was sitting rather somber. Her legs just dangling off the pier .perched front of her house. She just sit there rather slouched over staring in the murky water. .She was occasionally kicking her feet back fourth.

"Hey, Lucy. We have a job!" Natsu calling from a distance.

"Oh, hey Natsu." Replying in a rather miserable ton.

"Why so glum." With concern coloring his voice.

"Uh, well, you see …This time of year, my father and I, would host a father and daughter ball. Usually, it was just this huge event, to show how much money, my father could squander on pointless events. Every year, he would force me on the dance floor, in front of our guests and bow like gentlemen, He'd ask me to dance, I'd be in an over the top frilly gown .After we danced, and he would present me thirteen pristine white roses. "She explains with a heavy sigh.

"I use to find those events boring… but this year…. I guess…..You know, how the saying goes, you don't know what you have until you lose it."

"Oh I'm sorry Lucy." Placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder for comfort.

"You know, Natsu, I really don't feel like going on a job, today. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy, slowly gets up and turns to enter her home. "See ya." Before opening her door.

"Bye, Lucy. Waving a hand.

"So, Natsu, I guess we can go on that job." Happy anything but.

"Happy, how could I go on a job, without Lucy? It just wouldn't be the same…..without her."

"Yeah, let's just go back to the guild." Sounding hopeless.

"I guess so." As Natsu leaves he turns back to see Lucy's house.

Natsu and happy, sat on barstools, moping.

"Hey, I thought you two and Lucy went out on a job." Asked Mary Jane.

"Lucy, decided she wanted to stay home today." Happy replied looking down at his tea.

"How come is she sick? "Asked a concerned Ezra

"She's missing a father, daughter dance …..She missing her father." Replying depressed, taking a swig of his root beer.

"I see …hey what if, we held a surprise dance, for her." Ezra Sounding a little surprised with her brain storm.

"How would that work, she missing her father for a father, daughter dance?" Natsu speech was coming off a little irritated.

"No, Ezra has a point, we are kind of like a family and there's your stand in." Mira, points a finger, at a certain fairytail member.

"Hey, I like it ….what do you think master?" Ezra, whispering in her master's ear.

"I think it's a wonderful Idea." 'Think of all the daughters, I get dance with." The master thought.

After it was decided, everybody push their sleeves up and got to work.

"Carla and happy and I will get the refreshments," Ordered Ezra.

"I'll get the fish!" happy yelled with excitement.

"You don't bring fish, to a ball…. you bring cake." Ezra decides

"Ahhh." Happy replying with disappoint.

"Hey, I'll make the punch." Hiccups while grabbing the punchbowl, from the closet.

"Cana, I don't think so ….you remember what happened last time?" Elfman replying.

"Hey, that fire, was not my fault and we rebuilt the guild hall, just fine." Cana hiccups, while defending herself.

"Besides you have to be a man to take a punch." Elf states in his manly tone.

"We didn't say take a punch… We said make some punch, and you call me, bad." Taking a giant swig, from her barrel.

"Grey, my love, we can help with decorations." Juvia speaks to Grey, with hearts in her eyes.

"Whatever, ice make sculptures, ice make fountains, and ice make arches. Grey declaring firmly.

"Mwah! Too much water." Natsu, screams out being hit by Juvia tidal wave.

"We'll place the light lacrimas on the ceiling. Romeo, Wendy announces.

"Let a professional handle this." Laxus, sneers while grabbing the bag of lacrimas.

"He, what makes you a professional?" Asks Romeo a little annoyed.

"Do you… have one, buried in, gut?" Looking down, at Wendy and Romeo with a snide look that matched his tone.

"Ah, no." answering Wendy.

"Then, I think I can handle this." With snide confidence shooing them away.

Shifting the bag, to get a better grip, two of the crystals fall out .They smash into tiny pieces, as soon as they hit the floor. "Crap...! Not one word." Laxus looks down at the floor.

While, most of the guild were preparing the hall, Levey, Maryjane, Ezra were taking a break, from preparations deciding, just how to get Lucy to the ball and in a dress to be surprised.

"Hey, we could just tackle her and throw on a dress." Ezra adds.

"I don't think, anybody would like that." Levey responds to Ezra idea.

"What if, we say it's a mandatory guild meeting and the master requests us, all to wear formal attire?" Maryjane add her idea."

"We could say that, his Royal Highness Jellal Fernandez from Edolas has requested our help and now that he's royalty, we would be required dressed in formal attire in his presence." Levy adds to Mary Jane's idea.

"That, might work." Mary Jane, replies.

"Yeah, but Lucy knows Edolas is sealed up tight." Levey questioning her own idea.

"Oh, we could fake some kind of magical explanation." Ezra replies.

"Where do we get the dress?"

"Oh hey, I can help with that, I have closet full of them to reequip. I have a little number that would work perfect for Lucy." Ezra adds

Levy, I think we could use this ball, to get Lucy and Natsu to spark their feelings. Maryjane teases.

"What do you have in mind?" Levey, asks with sparkles in her eyes?

"I think …we should get Natsu to escort her." Mary Jane speaks with mischief.

"Hey, isn't this supposed to be father and daughter dance, having Natsu escort Lucy isn't that a little worried. Levy securitizing.

"Yeah, it is father, daughter dance... but only for part of it." Mary Jane fills Levy and Ezra in.

"So, how do we get him to escort her?" Levy asks

"Mary Jane, Natsu and I will go to prepare Lucy for the ball." Ezra firmly replies.

"When, Ezra and I are finished and Lucy is dressed, will push Lucy out the door to Natsu, we'll stay behind. Mary Jane add to the plan.

"Natsu, please come over here." Waving an arm over to Natsu.

"What's up Ezra?" Jogging over, with a wide happy smile, hoping she might want to brawl.

"We need you, to distract Lucy, so we can get her to here."

"Oh really, how do I, do that?" Natsu, raising an eyebrow, sounding a little curious.

"Never mind, I'll show you, but first you need to come with me, and get ready." Grabbing Natsu by the arms and carrying him over her head.

"Whaaaa." Screaming while Ezra carries him away.

Once every decoration was hung or in Grey's case frozen and the ceiling sparkled with light lacrimas thanks to Laxus.

Since Ezra and Maryjane and hell, even Natsu, was rumored to be dressing in their best for the event, the other guild members made haste to their homes. They did not want be considered slobs.

In front of Lucy's house, Mary Jane and Ezra dressed in formal attire, knock on Lucy's door .Both women shooed Natsu into the bushes away from Lucy's view.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Depression still hinted in her voice.

"Well, I'm afraid the master has called a mandatory guild meeting." Informing Lucy.

"Oh, how come?" curious

"Jellal from Edolas has come to request are assistants." Answers Ezra

"I thought Edolas was sealed." Lucy sounding a bit confused.

It was, until a dark guild, got their hands on the piped piper flute and broke the seal." Mary Jane Lying to her friend a heck of a lot.

"Oh." Sounding a little suspicious.

"Yes, and because he's now royalty, the master has ordered us all, to be in formal attire ….so not to embarrass the guild or his Royal Highness Jellal Fernandez of Edolas.

"Well, in not feeling well, so if I could, just be excused?"

"Sorry Lucy, it's mandatory." Ezra replies firmly.

The next thing, Lucy knows, Maryjane, transforms into her, demon form and pushes her way, into Lucy's house. Ezra pulls Lucy with her and slams the door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing...? Don't put your hands there…..! Mary Jane is it complete nursery for ….demon form …..Cold hands! The zipper stuck….Hell No, Ezra, no swords….! I could do my own makeup! Ow ow Maryjane, watch your demons nails."

The next thing, Lucy is pushed out the door, by both Ezra and Maryjane and the door slams.

"Hey, guys let me in, this isn't funny." She pounds on her door. Whining.

A throat clears behind her .Lucy stops ponding, her door, and slowly glances over her shoulder.

Lucy, turns to see Natsu, dressed in a dark suit. 'He looks handsome. Did I really just think that? 'Lucy ponders

"Uh …Hey, Lucy since it's late, Master asked me to bring you the meeting." Holding out his arm.

With a slight blush, she loops her arm with his.

'Wow, it's a good thing, I was asked to escort her .Who knows, what would have happen to her, dressed like that.' Natsu thoughts filled with concern and delight over how Lucy is dressed.

As they walked, to the guild, her dress kept catching on his buttons, once untangled Lucy let go of his arm.

"Hey, it's not safe.

"But, you'll snag my dress."

Well, then here, take my hand, so your dress doesn't catch on my suit. His cheeks, become flushed and he looks away, holding out his hand nervously.

She studies his hand 'what should I do …your making this out of nothing.'

Natsu, with his hand out, feeling a bit anxious, as to why Lucy is taking so long. Suddenly, feels a small hand, fall into his, with a smile he tightens his grip and encloses her entire hand .Lucy and Natsu, start their small moonlit journey, to the fairytail guild. Swinging their arms causally.

"So, Lucy, are you feeling any better?"

"Ah, well, it's ok, I just miss my dad, and one more dance would have been nice."

"Well, I hope your night goes better." Sounding, hopeful with a sweet smile.

"Uh… thank you Natsu. By the way your dressed very nice." Looking in his eyes

Natsu, turns his head to reply, to Lucy and catches her gaze, he swallows. "Ah, I could say that about you too." Sounding a little uneasy.

At that moment, they didn't notice, they stopped walking. And were leaning into each other .Faces flushed .

"Hey Natsu, why are you standing out here?" Happy landing next to Carla.

Dazed "Uh, I'm not sure, scratching his neck.

"Well Lucy, are you going to just stand there or are you going to open the door?" Happy mocking Lucy.

Shaking the fog from her head "Oh yeah, right." Lucy, goes to open the door.

"Here Lucy, let me." Natsu grabs the handle.

Natsu, pulls the door open and bows with one hand bent, across his body.

Lucy enters the guild hall, on either side of her, the guild members elegantly poised, the men on one side bowing and the women on the other side curtseying .Lucy slowly walks down the middle, to stop right, in front of the 88 year guild master Makarov

"You know, I have often described this guild as a family, so, may I have this dance?" Bowing to Lucy.

Lucy takes Makarov's hand and he, escort her to the dance floor.

Other members begin dance, Gildarts and Cana, even the, Asca and the Alzack dance in the center floor.

"Master, how?"

"I think you know."

"Natsu…" Surprised.

And others, but yes meanly him, I have to tell you I've never seen him happier …since you joined the guild.

"Really?" Taken back a bit.

"Oh, I'd deny it, if any one asked but it's true you... know I've seen guild members come and go but what I always found most interesting, is complete strangers join this guild and find something special….. True magic." Master Makarov glances over to Grey and Juvia, dancing slowly and nodding over to Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen and finally Happy and Carla.

"You know, funny thing is about true magic, it takes two souls. If you wait to long for true magic to be granted , sometimes it never comes, sometimes you just have to reach out and take it."

As the music Master Makarov, leads her away from the floor .Well, my dear this is where I leave you. I have many more daughters to dance with tonight." The Master leads her to end of the floor, where Natsu is bowing.

"Lucy, I leave you, in your capable escort's hands …..Keep in mind what I've said." The Master bows and leaves to dance with Mary Jane. "Oh girls come dance with Daddy." In a creepy, happy way.

Lucy chuckles, nods. "Thank you sir..."

Natsu listens to their exchange a little confused. "Lucy, would you care to dance.

Lucy nods yes. "Thank you."

Natsu straightens and leads Lucy to the dance floor. He places his hand on her waist and firmly takes her other hand. Lucy sets her other hand on his shoulders. 'Oh my, I always knew he was strong but **wow.'**Lucy lets her arm slide down to his bicep. 'Oh, I guess he is really strong.' Her face turns a little pink biting her lip.

Natsu, gives her a strange look. Lucy blurts "Oops, sorry my hand slipped." Placing her hand back on his shoulder.

'I wonder…. what the rest of him feels like? Ahhh I should not be thinking that ….Ever since he picked me up to escort to the guild hall ….dressed like that, I've been having unfriendly thoughts or maybe the trouble is, there the opposite, _a little too friendly_.'

"Uh, Lucy are you ok?" 'That a really cute dress on her especially, the next line gives her... I shouldn't be looking there! Eyes up front, Natsu... But she smell so… Ahhh!" Panic runs through his thoughts.

"Natsu, you look really ….nice, yeah, you look really nice in you err uh suit. "Nervously speaking.

"Uh... yeah…. well that dress really fits your …Oh I mean suits you." with blush painted on his cheeks.

"Ah.. Natsu, Master told me this was your idea …thank you." Positioning both hands and wrapping them around his neck, she pulls down slightly and gives him a quick kiss, on his cheek, to thank him. She left her arms wrapped around his neck.

Natsu eyes went wide, and a hand began to rub the heated. He felt where the kiss was placed, began to burn his skin like the sun. "Well… uh ….you were so sad and wouldn't go on any jobs with me. Your welcome do you feel any better?'

He let go of his cheek and held Lucy waist, a little closer than before, dancing because thanks to Lucy, her arms were shorter .He began to feel her body heat radiate through his clothes because…. she was hot ,really hot .Everywhere he was close to touching , she was radiating heat.

'Wow she's hot I mean I should know, what hot feels like…. I eat fire, and that almost feels tame compared to this moment .maybe I should ask her? She might be sick .Oh yeah, sure…. I think you're really hot tonight …does your body always radiate this much heat? That sounds like some lame pick up line or worse she'll think I want to devourer her.' Chuckling to himself. 'Well truth be told… I wouldn't mind, to find out how those hot lips, would feel on mine…err another stupid pick up line….Ahhh I should be thinking this .'

I'm beginning to get lost in his eyes. "Natsu, have you ever notice people in the guild are pairing up …."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean just that...here. I'll show you… name person in the guild. Ok."

"Happy." Smiling with the thought of his best friend.

"Carla."

"Hmm, Ezra." Thinking of a tough one.

"Jellal, he not in our guild."

"Really, I don't think so…" Natsu thinking about it "Well, maybe, Ok Gray." with a slight frown.

"Oh that's easy, Juvia "

"Elfman. "

"Evergreen…."

"Gajeel."

"Levy."

"Really, Levy?"

"Haven't you seems the glances."

"No, not really."

"Well, look around the dance floor."

Natsu glances out on to the floor and she was right, there were couples everywhere. "Well, I guess you're right, it must be something in the water." Chuckling.

"I better go, we've danced a few dances already, I'm sure one of the others, would like to dance with you."

"No, wait." Pulling her back closer still. "I'm your escort if you don't mind, I'd like to continue …there is _no one else_ ….but _you _at this moment." With affectionate tone and a smile. "…. I mean all the other girls are busy." Trying to cover his lapse in judgment .nervously.

"Oh, of courses." Resting her hand around his neck she lets them drop just a bit to his chest. 'Ah… jeez his chest is so warm and hard….. Ah, what am I thinking….? Bad Lucy …but I can feel his strong arms, wrapped around my waist, it's so warm and safe. Come to think about it…. even when I'm at the verge of death, I always feel safe…..with him.'

'She so soft and warm, my arms are about to catch on fire… and that's saying something, because well.. It's me who saying it …..I wonder... how she would feel, with my arms wrapped around her …..Without the dress. Oh, bad Natsu, bad, bad dragon slayer. She's just a friend and I'm such a pervert…. .But it would be nice, to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe… to protect her from the world with just my body. Ahhh! Change the subject get your mind off of that.' "Hey, Lucy?"

"Hmmm."

"When you were dancing, with Master, what were you two talking about?"

"True magic."

"Is that like Fairy glitter?"

"You know I'm not sure… He said that true magic was produced with two souls. He also said it was happing all over the guild, Sometimes you can wait your whole life and never be touch by it ….sometimes you have to take it for yourself ."

Both Natsu and Lucy didn't know it, but with each passing word, they became closer gazing deep in each other's eyes. Lucy could see, actual flames burring hot in his eyes. Natsu could feel her breath, brush pass his lips. He begans to close his eyes.

"Hey Natsu!" Happy flies over .

Both jump back, realizing how close they were.

'I can't believe, I was about to kiss her…. wait minute, she was close to doing it….she wants to kiss me too. Wow! Lucy and I kissing …that would be, some true magic …..'No sooner did he finish his sentence, when everything clicked. That's what the master been trying to tell her .I get it…. I know why I'm having all these worried thoughts. I've nearly come close to kissing her twice. When happy….Ahhh really, twice…Happy I'm not really happy with you right now."

"Uh, yes happy?" Clenching his teeth.

"Do you want me to go with you, to walk Lucy Home?"

'Uh, what so you can spoil it, for a third time.' "Ah, no… go ahead and take Carla home."

"Ok, I'll see you at home."

"See ya, have fun." 'I hope I will.' "Hey Lucy, it's getting late, are you ready for me to walk you home?"

"Uh, yeah sure thanks." lifting out of her heated daze.

Natsu looks at her and smiles. "So you don't snag your dress." He holds out his hand, this time she grabs it. He squeezes her hand. 'I never want to let go of that soft hand ever.'

As they leave and say their goodbyes, leaving the hall. The couple begins to causally walk, Lucy lets out a small yawn, turning to the side away from Natsu's view. "Please excuse me, it's been a long day."

"Tired Lucy, if you want you can lean on me. She nods...

'Oh he is so warm and firm, I bet if I leaned my whole weight to his side he wouldn't even flinch.'

'Ah man Half of Lucy's body is almost scorching me. The closer she gets hotter her body radiates heat. It's practically burning me.' He turned his head and he could smell her hair, he took a deep breath of the flowery smell coming from her hair, with his eyes closed. He opens his eyes, except now he looking straight down her dress .He quickly closes his eyes, he really didn't want to see that…not now.

Lucy yawns, once more tuning away from him. "Oh sorry, please excuse me."

"Lucy, you're really tired." Speaking softly in her hair.

"Hmm….Well, with me, missing my dad, I guess it's kind of taken its toll. With that said, Lucy feels her feet swept out from under, her and held in strong warm arms. She leaned in to his chest, he was so warm and he smells like cinnamon.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?' Not being able or bother to remove her head, from his chest."

"I figured, it out."

"Figured, what out?"

"What the Master was telling you about ….true magic."

"Oh?'

"Yep …I think, we can produce it" With a soft alluring voice, dark eyes he leans into her, he gently brush his lips against hers .The heat that they ignited from their lips touching, radiates though out his body. He has never felt such heat, after a moment he pulls away …."I've decided not to wait any longer and…. I'm just going to take it" With that being said, he kisses her once more, with the burning hot feeling radiate, though their body.

He pulls away and sets her down, at her door. Natsu walks to the side of the house, grabs something and pulls it behind his back. "Here, I want you to have these, you said your dad would give them to you, after every ball….I hope you don't mind, but I prefer these….They suit me more than the white ones. Their called perfect moment and they are red with bits of orange and yellows."

Eyes wide shock by Natsu's current behavior. "Thank you, Natsu their gorgeous." She looks down at the 13 flaming rose buds. 'He was right, they do fit him better than white.'

Lucy lean up on her toes and wraps her arm around his neck and gives him a soft warm kiss then let's go. "Thank you."

"My lady, thank you for the dance, I would like to do it again soon." Bowing to her, he then straightens up and gives her a peck on the cheek. Natsu lean in and whispers in Lucy's ear "Thank you, for helping me discover …true magic." His face beaming turns and left her at my door.

Happy Birthday day Moe ,Moe .


End file.
